


The Princess's Dragon

by lo_mayesi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_mayesi/pseuds/lo_mayesi
Summary: “Are you lost, princess?”“No, I’m pretty sure the best run away route is this way. I appreciate the concern, though.”





	The Princess's Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So I’ve taken it upon myself to use prompts in order to practice and better my writing. In doing so, most prompts I’m using are dialogue starters an/or concept prompts. Expect sporadic posts of these. 
> 
> Original prompt: 
> 
> “Are you lost, princess?”
> 
> “No, I’m pretty sure the best run away route is this way. I appreciate the concern, though.” 
> 
> Enjoy.

Arlette stepped into the pitch black, icy cave. This was her home sweet home. Her new home, anyway. The sound of raindrops echoed throughout the sharp rocks. Behind her silhouette, water beat relentlessly into the soil. The sheet of grey was thick enough to hide behind, anyone that chose to follow her here would have a hard time finding her in this weather. They would have to at least wait it out until the rain passed.

 

Arlette squeezed her shirt, drenched and clinging tightly to her torso. She took a few steps in, goosebumps already lined her arms, but the cold seeped down into her bones anyway. She shivered, then pushed her long white hair behind her head. 

 

“Who are you?” A voice growled, stopping her in her tracks. She’d entered deep enough to be shrouded in complete darkness. A small gasp escaped her lips, no one was expected to be here in this cave. She hadn’t planned on running into someone so early. 

 

Her legs shook from more than just the cold. A sword sat at her side, and yet she knew little on how to yield it. 

 

She gulped, then took in a deep breath, trying to muster as much confidence into her voice as she could manage: “I am Arlette Emelia Bardot II . . . Who are you?”

 

“I am dangerous and you shouldn’t be here.”

 

Arlette’s eyebrow twitched, she let out a frustrated huff. “ **I** don’t care what you are. I’m here to wait out the storm, and then I’m going through to the other side.”

 

A chuckle emitted from the darkness. The shuffling of rocks resonated out around her. 

A man revealed himself. He was tall - towering over her by another head. He glowered down at her, his sullen eyes darkened in the pitch black of night. He seemed pale, but there was also a lack of light. He clicked his tongue once, then frowned. 

 

“Are you lost, princess?”

 

“No, I know exactly where I’m going.”

 

The last hint of amusement left his eyes, “You should get lost, there’s monsters out here. It’s no place for royalty.”

 

“I’m not leaving,” she added sternly. 

He sighed. It could be a lie that she happened to give the princess’s name upon command. But then again, who would be that stupid to say that they’re the princess now? Someone who was proclaimed a traitor to her kind and a bounty thrown upon her head. It would make sense that she was on the run, but it wouldn’t make sense if she was dumb enough to think that giving out her name was a good idea. 

 

More shuffling. A clacking sound. He held up a torch, and Arlette eyed it with envy. She much preferred it if he started a fire. 

 

They considered each other. His scales gleamed in the dim light, and her green eyes bore into him. He wanted to rip his eyes away from her. He knew what she was thinking - how ugly he was, how much of a monster he was, how dangerous he was. Fine. If that was the case, she had every reason to head for the hills. Get as far away from him as possible. 

 

“I am Hex, the last remaining dark dragon of Arsius.”

 

Her face didn’t waver. Maybe she was a lot dumber than he thought.

 

“I’m not leaving,” Arlette said sternly once more.

 

“Don’t cross me, little girl. I’ll have no remorse in killing you.”

 

“And I’ll have nothing to lose, so maybe we can help each other.”

 

Hex was annoyed, and perplexed. Why wasn’t this girl afraid of him? She had every reason to be. Ignorance truly was bliss in this day and age. Someone so unflinching wasn’t courageous, they were foolish.

 

“Look, I need your help. Either you can help me, or kill me. But either way, I’m not leaving.”

 

Hex said nothing, just regarded her wearily. 

 

“You probably already know, but I’m being hunted. I need protection for while I seek revenge on my father.”

 

“And what would I get in return?”

 

“My hand in marriage,” Arlette didn’t blink. 

 

Hex’s mouth twitched into a smile, he chuckled. “No offense princess, but you don’t strike my fancy.”

 

“You don’t either. But I’m not offering my affections. I’m offering power, money, and land.”

Hex blinked a few times. Such promises from an exiled royal? Her stupidity knew no bounds. But, Hex was a man of greed. He enjoyed keeping his own stashes of treasures, and he enjoyed the idea of having power, of having no one ridicule him or his name again. The temptation melted him - burned him. 

 

“And what if you fail?”

 

Arlette bit her lip, failure was not an option. “I won’t fail.”

 

“And I won’t be that naive:  **What if you fail?** ”

 

Arlette’s vision wavered, she looked away.  _ What if she failed?  _

 

“If I fail . . .” she began slowly, painfully, “then you can have me for dinner.”

 

Hex wanted to laugh, “You think I’d want a skinny thing like you as a meal?” 

 

Arlette groaned out in frustration, stomping her foot. “What do you want then?”

 

“I turn you in for the reward, and you can deal with your people on your own.”

 

Arlette smirked, she’d die before something like that happened, by her own will or not. “Fine then.”

 

“I believe we have a deal then.”


End file.
